


The Chains That Hold Us Together(Work In Progress)

by LandonTaylor2019



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Cars, Death, Deviates From Canon, Disney, F/M, Future, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonTaylor2019/pseuds/LandonTaylor2019
Summary: We all want to know what the future is like and a young adult was about to find out. It was just another day of working in a retail store only for that to change drastically. After arriving in a futuristic Detroit he finds out that all is not what it seems. He will be facing challenges he thought would never happen, he will be able to do things he couldn't, and he was about to make
Relationships: Kaia(Motorcity)/OC/Foxy(Motorcity)





	The Chains That Hold Us Together(Work In Progress)

_*Huff*...*Huff*...*Huff*_

A shadowy figured hopped onto a rooftop and kept running.

_*Huff*...*Huff*...*Huff*_

Red flashing lights past the figure as it kept running.

_*Blast!*...*Blast!*...*Blast!*_

The figure abruptly stopped as it hit a dead end.

_"Dammit!"_

Four other figures and three floating objects pointed what seemed to be weapons at the figure.

"You are under arrest by Kane co. and you _will_ be punished under Kane co. laws." One of them announced.

" _You may be asking: What's going on? What happened? Who am I? Well, it all started two days ago..."_

2 Days Earlier


End file.
